The blues they send to meet me won't defeat me
by Olego
Summary: Kevin and Scotty have to spend a rainy day apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Scotty**

Scotty hates this day. Everything that could have gone wrong did go wrong. He woke up too early and Kevin had already left, so the bed was cold and lonely and he had to eat his breakfast alone. When getting dressed he had found all cloths he wanted to wear in the laundry and had ended up wearing uncomfortable jeans and Kevin's shirt. Okay, it smelled of Kevin and that was nice, but the shirt wasn't comfortable.

It has started to rain the second he had opened the front door and then the stupid car hadn't cooperated when he was going to open it, and once he got in the car he was soaked.

At work he'd been stressed out beyond reason with all new tasks that came along with being the head chef, and to top it all off the sous chef and two waiters had called in sick. When he had a minute to breathe and check his mobile he found a message from Kevin saying he wouldn't be home until late, and that Scotty shouldn't wait up.

Now he stumbles into the apartment carrying three heavy bags, still soaked from the pouring rain. He mutters under breath and throws the bags on the couch, of course knocking down a lamp. He curses at it and picks it up.

He pulls of his cloths, starting to shiver from the cold air hitting his wet skin. He goes into the closet to find something new, ending up with another pair of uncomfortable jeans, probably Kevin's, and a t-shirt so small it almost gives him a midriff. A hoodie over and a new pair of socks and life seems to be a bit more welcoming.

Scotty glares at the answering machine. The 'you've got a message' button is blinking and Scotty hits the button to play it.

"_Hi Sweetie, it's your favorite office rat. Just calling to tell you I won't be home until late, probably after midnight… I have a lot to read and write… You know in case you didn't get the one on your cell phone… Love you." _

Scotty hears the same message again, makes a face and sits down on the couch. He looks outside to see the window dotted with water drops on it. One drop is slowly running down, reaching other drops and gaining water, running faster and faster. Then it disappears from his sight, and Scotty imagines it loosing its grip on the window, falling five stairs down to eventually land on the ground below the house, losing it's shape as a drop, being a part of the water that soaks the ground.

Scotty sighs heavily and decides to do something. Sitting here, watching TV the rest of the day won't make anyone happier. And right now, he thinks he would cheer himself up a lot if he could make someone happier.

**Kevin**

Kevin's alarm goes off at 6 AM. He quickly turns it off not to wake up Scotty. He feels Scotty move behind him, but he doesn't seem to awake. He feels Scotty's arm around his waist, and so he very carefully slides away, and off the bed. Standing up he sees his husband sleeping in the warm cozy bed, and he himself have to go to his cold office where there is no warm Scotty to keep him company.

He takes a quick and quiet shower and slides into yesterday's suit. A glance at his watch tells him that there is no time to make coffee, nor to make breakfast. A to-go latte from the 7-eleven on the corner of the office building will have to do, because there is a staff meeting in forty minutes, and being late is not an option.

Okay, so maybe this isn't the best day ever. The weather sucks and brings down his state of mind. He's got a lot to do, and yes, it's actually quite fun and he appreciates the high goals Robert sets for the entire staff, but today, no bill and no declaration will cheer him up.

By lunch it's clear that he won't be able to leave the office his usual time, but rather have to sit up a couple of extra hours. Robert comes by to tell him he can have a day off next week when they have less things to do, but the information isn't helping.

Kevin exhales and picks up his phone. The least he can do is to call Scotty and tell him he won't be home for dinner tonight. That way he can spare Scotty some time from the kitchen. He claims to like cooking, but Kevin doesn't think he should wear it out. He leaves a message on Scotty's cell phone and one at home, knowing Scotty sometimes forget to check his mobile when at work.

With another sigh he concentrates on the papers before him, while listening to the raindrops pop against his window.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice office." Scotty says, looking around. Kevin gives a short nervous laugh, still sitting behind his desk. It was late and the office was almost empty when Scotty had waltzed in. "I brought food."

The look on Kevin's face at the mention of food tells Scotty what he already knows. Kevin hasn't eaten. Scotty places the white take out box in front of Kevin, feeling like Santa at Christmas. He greets Kevin with a peck on the lips.

"Nice picture." He says, picking up the frame. "No pictures of me?"

"I… haven't gotten around to bring one. I will." Kevin says between bites. "I'll make sure to parade my gay democratic lifestyle all over the place."

"Good." Scotty sits down on the chair opposite of Kevin, looking very pleased with the answer.

A woman in a suit comes gives a slight knock on the door and comes in.

"Here is the report you asked for, Mr. Walker." She says, handing him a file.

"Thank you." Kevin says, getting up. "This is Scotty Wandell, my husband." He gestures to introduce Scotty.

They politely shake hands all the while enjoying her confusion over Scotty's existence.

"Okay, well, I will be leaving for today, so if you need anything else, just leave a post-it on my desk." She says and leaves.

"She seems nice." Scotty says, watching her walk away.

"She is just like all the others who work here. I'm not saying lawyers are the most charismatic people on the planet, but political staffers are definitely less fun."

"You're being a bit bias, aren't you?" Scotty smirks.

"Empiric studies." Is Kevin's only answer.

Scotty watches Kevin eat with hunger. Not just an empty stomach, but somehow it seems as if Kevin is also getting full from Scotty's presence. Scotty can understand it, usually being in some kind of enemy land. From what Kevin had told him, the transfer into the group of personnel had been surprisingly smooth, and those who knew he was a democrat, gay and Robert's brother-in-law had all welcomed him into the work force. But in anyway, it was a new setting, with new people in a new work field.

When Kevin finishes his meal he wipes his mouth and throws the box and the napkin in his trash can. He leans back in his chair, looking rather satisfied.

"Why don't you come over here and join me?" He suggests to Scotty, patting on his lap.

"Oh, how exciting. Am I invited to a make-out in Republican land?" Scotty asks, but not showing any attempt to get over to join Kevin.

"Why not?" Kevin says. "There's practically no one left in the building, you have nothing better to do and… this place really needs to be _consecrated_." Kevin says the last word slowly, implying he wants something other than a kiss.

"You know, as… arousing as that sounds, I think you will have to do with a kiss this time." Scotty pouts. Being walked in on here, potentially by Robert, is not on his top five list over sexual preferences.

"I'm not feeling any lips on mine." Kevin wines, putting his elbows on the desk to rest his head in his hands. Scotty looks out through the half-open door. He gets up and closes it. When approaching Kevin, Kevin leans back again, inviting Scotty to sit on his lap. Scotty carefully sits down, placing his arms around Kevin.

Kevin experiences a sensation that tingles just like it did in high school. The butterflies in your stomach when you saw _him_ walk by. Having his husband on his lap in his new office was apparently the same thing. He deepens the kiss, feeling Scotty agreeing and offering his tongue.

Scotty jerks a bit and makes a disapproving noise.

"Kevin, not here." He whines.

"What?" Kevin defends himself. Apparently the high school excitement was still there, and Scotty had apparently felt it. "Why don't you just enjoy that you can still make me pop in like ten seconds?" Kevin tries to resume the kiss, but Scotty turns away, making Kevin go for kissing Scotty's neck.

"You should shave." Kevin says.

"Yeah, I should go home now and do it." Scotty agrees, but stays seated. He bends his head a little, giving Kevin more skin to kiss. Kevin mumbles something against his stubble, making it vibrate and tickle.

The sensation makes Scotty laugh a bit. Kevin takes advantage of the open mouth, and presses himself against Scotty. Their lips meet and they immediately get sucked into the kiss, this time feeling the heat growing quickly, along with other things.

Scotty strokes Kevin's chest, down his stomach until his hand lands on Kevin's crotch, softly rubbing the hardness hidden under pants. Kevin's breath changes and becomes deeper and louder. Scotty easily opens Kevin's pants, sliding his hand in. He feels Kevin's curls and he is instantly reminded of how much he enjoys this. The way Kevin's body responds to his touch and the thrill of maybe getting caught.

His daft hand strokes Kevin's erection, all the while Scotty's lips still kissing Kevin's. Scotty feels Kevin's hand on his back, the grip tightening for every stroke. Suddenly Scotty removes his hand, leaving Kevin moaning of despair.

"You can't do this." Kevin manages to say.

"You don't want to get all wet, do you?" Scotty whispers into his ear, and continues: "If you just go back to your little papers and get this done, then we can pick this up when you come home."

Kevin can't do anything but to nod in approval, knowing he would do pretty much anything for Scotty right this moment.

"I'll wait for you there, _stud_." Scotty says and gets up. He shakes his head and straightens his cloths. Before opening the door, he turns to Kevin, buckling his pants on the other side of the desk.

"You know I love you?" He grips the doorknob and is just about to open the door when the door is suddenly pushed against him, forcing him to jump away before getting hit in the head.

"Robert!" Kevin cries at the sight of his boss in the doorway. "Don't you knock?"

"I didn't know you had company. Hi Scotty." Robert politely greets poor Scotty, still chocked from almost being mowed into the wall by the door. Giving Kevin a short wave, he says: "I'll see you at home. Nice to meet you Robert."

Robert watches Scotty walk away, and looks at Kevin.

"I didn't disturb anything, did I?" He asks.

"No, nothing." Kevin says, collecting his papers into a neat pile. "Uh, what do you need?" Robert doesn't look like he's believing Kevin, but apparently decides to leave it be.

"I just wanted to let you know that the strategy meeting tomorrow morning isn't until ten. You can sleep in." The innuendo puts a smile on Kevin's face.

"I will."


End file.
